My Life Alone
by nostalgiafallen
Summary: The story contains a short tempered Harry and a thoroughly misunderstood Parvati Patil. They find eachother in the most unlikely place and help eachother where ever they can. STOP THINKING THAT! sickos, now an A.U. 9TH CHAPTERLUCRETIA IS HERE.
1. Thoughts

**My Life Alone**

**Thoughts**

Alone, its always how I pictured myself in those younger years when I lay just like I am now in the cupboard under the stairs, nothing has changed really except that I am now lying on a proper bed, but still none the less I am alone. I remember the first time I felt that my life actually meant something....third year. I met my godfather; sure he wasn't perfect well eh was less than perfect I mean he was a wrongly convicted murderer. Then my life went back to meaning nothing once again when he died....fifth year. I hate it. Famous and alone is the best way to describe me.

An owl fluttered down onto the window sill; from where I was situated I could see that it was from Ron, the untidy scrawl summarized as much.

"Get lost, go back to Ron," I said sourly. I watched as it flew away with a strange satisfaction, I hadn't read any of the letters that had been sent to me, I don't know why I just didn't feel like any human contact from those with happy lives. None of them realize the pain the summer holidays upon me, as I listen to the Dursley's mouth my parents in the worst way possible, it only makes me sick with rage. I rolled off my bed and flattened myself on the ground so that I could reach the loose floorboard that was under my bed, from within that floorboard I pulled out a silver dagger, a beautiful thing it was, the gleaming silver so elegantly shaped to make it look like a snakes tail with a bronze handle shaped like a cross. I studied it closely, I had stolen it from Dudley, he probably bought it to threaten kids with on his nightly adventures with his gang, but I have better use for it. I stopped studying it and brought it slowly across my wrist, the pain felt desirable and I don't even know why but it did.

_I watch the blood seep from my skin,_

_Like gentle pouring rain..._

The blood ran the length of my elbow before I attempted wipe it off, if even a soft splatter landed on the carpet I would be caught out, or so I would be if my aunt or uncle dared to walk into my room. As if by reading my thoughts I heard footstep climbing hurriedly up the stairs, looking desperately around I found nothing in order to clean up my wrist, it wasn't a deep cut, I could never go too deep. I grabbed my wrist and held it tightly not a moment too soon; Dudley came bursting through the door,

"Mum, said you have to come down stairs for dinner and if you don't you will go hungry," he grunted; I stared at him before turning my back and sitting on the edge of my bed to show I was not moving. "FINE STARVE THEN!"

"Will do," I muttered spitefully as I heard the door slam forcefully, when I was sure he had gone I looked around my surroundings once more, there has to be something here, anything. I kicked open my trunk and shifted through its contents to find something to wrap around my wrist; my eyes fell upon a robe I had in third year, it was sure not to fit now. I tore a section from it and wrapped it tightly around the bleeding cut. I sat back onto the bed and stared dully around my bedroom, I noticed the knife lying on the ground beside the bed, it was still partly coated with my own blood I bent quickly and scooped it up just in case anyone else decided to venture in, or maybe Aunt Petunia will come up and have a go at me for not eating dinner. _Stupid bitch, _she tries to act civil to me and tries to make me eat because she knows what would happen if I die, Voldemort would take over the world, why I can never cut too deep. I stood beside the windowsill and looked down at the semi-dark night. I noticed the motorbike Dumbledore had me at the start of the summer holidays, just in case I needed a quick escape, that is to say most likely to escape from reality for I know that the deatheaters can't find me here so I would feel no need to escape from them, but escaping from reality was another thing. I need to escape.

**A/N so what did you think? Please review...I know you want too. Some might think that it's morbid or something that's fine I can live with that. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Goodbye Sorrow, Goodbye Reality

**My Life Alone**

**Goodbye sorrow, goodbye reality**

I bolted down the stairs and before the Dursley's could say anything I'd ran out the door and slammed it with a hinge-breaking slam! I hurried over to my motorbike and swung my leg over it. I kicked it alive and it gave an almighty roar, I sat there feeling the power before I put it into gear and sped off. I drove for at least half an hour before I came to a stop outside a local muggle grog shop, I slid off my bike and entered the musky place. The shelves were filled with all different sized and shaped bottles, I didn't know what to choose, 10 minutes later I emerged from the doorway with a large bottle of bourbon and another large bottle of vodka in a plastic bag. I got back on my bike and drove to the nearest park, sitting down onto one of the swings I took upon my surroundings; it was a clear space with only a few trees and a playground. I turned my attention to the bag that was still in my hand; I pulled out the vodka, opened it and took a good long swig.

"Goodbye sorrow, goodbye reality…"

I sat on the swing humming softly to myself, everything was hazy, well it should be shouldn't it; the vodka bottle lay empty at my feet and the bourbon swinging half empty from my hand. I took another long swig, that was when I heard footsteps approaching.

"Harry?" a voice asked that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Depends," I replied

"On," their tone sounded faintly curious and concerned

"On which Harry Potter you are after, if you are after the heroic Harry Potter who always cares for other peoples welfare not particularly his own then sod off because he's gone; but if you're after the drunken Harry Potter who is pissed off with everything in the world then be my guest and take a seat." I motioned for the person with the familiar voice into the swing beside me; I heard them walk slowly around the swing and sit down. I turned to them to put a name to the voice, to my surprise it was Parvati Patil,

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked, barely being able to hide my confusion. She turned and looked at me with her incredibly dark eyes.

"Isn't it obvious Harry?" I said with a small smile, "I'm talking to the Harry Potter who is pissed off with everything in the world." Her focus turned onto the bottle in my hand, "You know drowning your sorrows isn't all that good, you can turn into an alcoholic," I looked at her with a 'duh' expression, just to her annoyance I took another long swig; she sighed

"Fine turn into an alcoholic see if I care," she said her eyes skimmed over me again and it fell on my wrist. "Harry what's that?" Honestly how much did she want to sound like McGonagall; I looked down at the black material that was tied tightly round my wrist

"Nothing," I muttered, wish everyone would just but out of my life.

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me, now what is it?"

"If it doesn't seem like nothing to you, then you should know what it is isn't it," I said scathingly, she glared at me and made a sudden snatch movement, grabbing my wrist, "Fuck Patil, let me go!" But before I knew it she had the fabric untied and was unwrapping it from upon my wrist, I only watched, feeling as though I was too powerless to stop it from happening, she removed the black fabric and gasped

"Harry, what are you doing to yourself?" She asked in barely a whisper

"Its obvious isn't it?" I snarled back, trying to pull my arm from her grasp, but she held on firmly. She studied the cut again, and looked up at me.

"Why?" she asked quietly. I glared at her soft expression, I was sick of people looking at me like that, looking at me like I'm some poor kid to be sympathized, I hate it. I turned away from her but she pulled me back around, "Tell me Harry," she said sternly.

"What do you care," I muttered, "All you people care is that I get rid of Voldemort."

"That's not true Harry and you know it." She said soothingly, "A lot of people care for you," I grunted in disbelief, "Harry its true, Dumbledore cares for you, I don't think he even knows my name, The whole Weasley family cares for you, Hermione cares for you, your parents care for you-"

"My parents are dead!" I said ferociously, she shook her head

"Just because they're dead doesn't mean they stop caring, they're looking out for you Harry, you've escaped death so many times because they're watching over you." I looked at her for a while. God she's different, always thought of her as the bimbo type, not having a care in the world, I can see I was wrong. I smiled slightly at her, she ran her hand over the cut, like a mother would if her child was cut, it felt different, no-one had ever done that before, all it used to be was a quick healing job and then you were on your way. She released my hand and which I put in my pocket, I felt something hard and cold against my skin, clasping onto it I withdrew it from my pocket; it was my knife, I wondered why it was there for a second before I realized that I had put it there to hide it from Dudley. She took the knife in her hands and studied it.

"Why would you want to encrust your blood upon this?" She asked curiously, I shrugged

"It was the only thing I could find." I muttered simply.

"Promise you won't do it again?" she asked quietly, I closed my eyes

"I can't promise that."


	3. Headache Cures

My Life Alone

Headache Cures

When I woke up the next morning two things struck me, a massive headache and an unfamiliar room. Trying to ignore the throbbing pains in my temple I looked around, this definitely wasn't the Dursley's; The room was painted a creamy colour and had many windows that made the room as bright as the sun, all of which isn't good for those with a hangover. Sitting up I examined the room more closely, There was a fire place, a bookshelf that had many photographs which I couldn't make out because of the removal of my glasses, squinting around I picked up my glasses and rammed them on, I realised I was sleeping on a fold out couch and I was still in the clothes I wore the night before, amidst the black fabric I saw a bit of dirt, wonder how that got there. I was about to get up when a voice behind me made me almost jump from my skin.

"Nice to see you're awake and looking confused which doesn't strike me as anything odd," Spinning around my eyes fell on Parvati for the second time in two days.

"Nasty habit you have there, sneaking up on me when I'm not exactly looking my best." I said sarcastically, she smiled and moved forward.

"Hows your head?" she asked, glaring at her I replied

"Fine…"

"Oh really?" she asked in a tone that I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Yes." I retorted stubbornly, she smiled and moved over to the bed, sliding up to where I was situated, she put a knee on either side of me and leant forward while drawing me up towards her, putting her mouth close to the top of my neck she said loudly

"Do you want some breakfast?" I jerked away from her my headache throbbing worse, she burst out laughing, "Seems like you do have quite a bit of a headache," I glared up at her and realised that she was all but sitting on my stomach, knowing I could use this to my advantage I sat back up and stared steadily at her then without warning I pounced at her causing her to topple backwards with me on top unfortunately with the force of the lunge and the smallness of the couch we ended up close to the edge and accidentally rolled off. Laughing; she got up and ran with me not so far behind, with all the years of having to run from Dudley it had made me quite a good runner so in no time I had caught her around the waist and pulled her to a stop. Because of laughing and running at the same time she was quite out of breath, she slumped against me in order to catch it again.

"Now…you know not to do that again, don't you?" I said in mock sternness, she nodded, taking deep breaths. She must be quite unfit or maybe she was laughing harder than I thought, I looked down at the top of her head never realising she was that much shorter than me; I guess I hadn't paid all that much attention at the Yule Ball. Parvati only came up to about my chin and her hair was quite smooth and a very dark brown like coffee was without the milk, I guess I never paid attention to that either.

"You should take up a sport, you know that, then you might be able to out run me." I advised her, she bent her head back as though to look at me.

"Well Lavender and I were thinking of starting up a Gryffindor cheerleading team." she said thoughtfully, my eyes widened

"You've got to be kidding!" I said horrified, she giggled

"Well I was, but I think Lavender was serious." I moaned slightly, I noticed her breathing had begun to settle down though I wasn't too keen on letting her go just in case she tried something else.

"So back to the question before you decided to chase me-" she began.

"Chase you, you yelled in my ear then ran," I shouted, instantly regretting it because of my thumping headache.

"No you tackled me right after I yelled, and yes I ran but you did chase me otherwise you wouldn't be holding me around the waist."

"True, so what was the question again?" I asked, still not letting go of her.

"Do you want some breakfast?" she asked, "And maybe a couple of headache pills?"

"Please," I said appreciatively, letting go of her waist, she turned around and looked at me with those dark eyes again.

"C'mon." she took my arm and headed me to the bathroom where I stood while she searched for the headache-curing pills, she reached up to the top-most shelf, she stretched up to get the boxes, her black singlet slipped up slightly to expose a flat slightly tanned stomach that had a belly button piercing. She turned around and I looked quickly away quickly so that she didn't catch me staring, smiling she held out the box.

"Take two, they work pretty fast." nodding I took the box from her. I followed her down the stairs to the kitchen where she got me a glass of water, taking the pills quickly I sat down at the table and watched as she bustled around the kitchen.

"So…" I asked slightly confused, "How did I get here I don't remember?"

"Well you drank the rest of the bourbon and passed out and fell off the swing, I had to partly drag you here, but it's lucky we live close to the park so it wasn't very far."

"So that explains the dirt." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing." I gazed around for something else to talk about, my eyes fell on a picture of Parvati and Padma in bikinis by a beach.

"Where's Padma?"

"At Ron's of course." she said

"Ron's?" I asked perplexed, she turned to me with a slight frown on her face.

"So you haven't been reading the letters sent to you," she muttered, "she and Ron are going out now."

"Oh," Still a bit surprised, I sat in silence until she turned and put a plateful of scrambled eggs down in front of me.

"So why haven't you been reading your mail?" she asked curiously, I avoided her gaze, "Harry?" she persisted.

Sighing I murmured, "I didn't want to hear from people with happy lives while mine was in the dumps." She looked at me but didn't say anything, I ate my eggs in silence when I had finished I got up and washed both her and my plates. I cleared my throat and turned to her, "Um, I better be off the relatives from hell are most likely not worrying where I am but as you see I need a change of clothes," She nodded slightly and seemed to be thinking about something so I went back to where I slept and put my shoes back on, thanking her I walked out the door, I was half way across the lawn when I heard her call my name, turning I saw her running down to meet me.

"Well you know how we go back to Hogwarts tomorrow, well I was wondering if you'd want to stay here I mean the station is just on the other side of town and…I'd understand if you didn't want to and all, but I thought if you really didn't want to go back to your relatives and my parents wouldn't care because they left last week for their business trip but if you want?" she asked, I thought about it for a moment.

"Ok, but I'll have to go and get my stuff."

"I'll drive you."

"Ok it probably wouldn't fit on my motorbike anyway…oops its still at the park."

"I hope it hasn't been taken," She said worriedly

"Nah, it won't be it's got an automatic chaining system."

"Oh ok, Um I'll just go and change ok, I'll just be a second."

With that she went back into the house leaving me to ponder how on earth did Ron and Padma get together.

**Hmmmm, I wonder what shall happen next in Harry's life, I'm serious I really don't know. His got some mood swings though, like myself. Well duh I'm writing the story. Please review, I also have another story up called Pondered Through Seasons, please read. Thanks to my very few reviewers, you guys rock!**


	4. Memories

My Life Alone

Memories

The drive back to Surrey was absurd indeed; I had never thought Parvati to be a frantic driver.

"Why do they keep beeping at me!" she said shrilly, "I get it all the time and I don't know what I'm doing, I mean I'm driving just like the rest of them!"

"You're driving really slowly and you keep swerving a bit, its annoying the muggles….a lot," I informed her as I watched another muggle pass shooting Parvati a rather rude hand sign, it was time to take action, "Alright pull over!"

"Why?" she asked, as yet another muggles passed shaking their fist

"Because I'm going to drive, then we may get to Surrey by nightfall," she glared at me before pulling over to the kerb. I got out and walked to the other side of the car, getting in she passed me the keys.

"You do know how to drive don't you I mean it's not the same as a motorbike?"

"I know how to drive," I said reassuringly, "I took my uncle's car for a spin last summer holidays, its quite easy, still gave them a heart-attack though."

"Oh," she said softly, I smiled, put the keys in the ignition and drove off. After about half an hour of no muggles beeping horns or shaking fists we arrived outside the Dursley's, not sure if Parvati should come in I turned to her.

"Erm well, its pretty obvious that the Dursley's don't like wizards or witches so if want to wait outside, I mean I'm not stopping you from coming in or anything but-," I stuttered not too sure how she would take it.

"Have they met Mr Weasley?" she asked

"Err, yeah they have." I said confused

"Then I think I'll be fine." Parvati smiled, I sighed and motioned her to follow me to the front door. Opening it I stepped inside, just as I did this I heard someone rushing down the corridor, Aunt Petunia came into sight.

"Where on earth have you been?" she asked as soon as she saw me.

"Wow, I never thought of you as a good actress," I replied unemotionally, "It actually sounds like you were concerned!"

"I was concerned,"

"Bullshit," I turned to Parvati who was looking back at me, and without saying a word I took her hand and lead her to my room so that I could pack, leaving Aunt Petunia to stand there with the look of confrontation plastered onto her bony face. When we reached my room the first thing I saw was that it was extremely messy

"Ah, I didn't have time to clean," I mumbled

"That's ok," Parvati replied with a smile, I walked forward and pulled my trunk towards me and began to pile things into it: robes, books, clothes, and broomstick. I was trying to shut it by putting all my weight on the lid when I heard a knock at the door; I looked up to see Aunt Petunia.

"Harry, may I please talk to you?" I looked at Parvati before getting off the trunk which flung open as soon as I'd lifted the weight from upon the lid and followed my Aunt outside, turning to her I folded my arms across my chest, waiting for her to speak.

"First of all where did you go last night?"

"No-where important," I replied, I could tell she was annoyed by my answer but she didn't say anything.

""Who's that girl you came in with?" she asked

"A friend from school,"

"Well I must say it's lucky your uncle's not home, I can tell you that," she said sternly

"It wouldn't have mattered anyway, I'll even be gone by the time he's home, how's that?" I asked, she just stared at me with her beady black eyes

"Where are you going?" Trying to keep the conversation polite

"What do you care, I'll be out of the way." I snarled, "Now if that's all you had to say then please excuse me I have to pack."

"Hold on just one minute, I have something for you." I stared blankly at her, not sure if I had heard her correctly.

"You-what?" I stuttered, she walked into her and Uncle Vernon's bedroom and came out with what looked like a black shoebox and passed it to me.

"Open when you get to where you're staying," she said awkwardly, "I've actually wanted to give it to you for years but I just didn't feel as though I could, have a good year." She smiled, her first ever smile towards me before she turned and went down to the kitchen. I walked back into my bedroom to find Parvati sitting on the trunk with her legs crossed looking at me smugly, I confused until I saw the trunk locked, and I smiled

"Good work, but I still have to put this in," I said, her smile faded instantly and she looked at me quite shocked, I burst out laughing at the expression, "I'm kidding!"

She glared at me once again; I was beginning to find it adorable _what the fuck was that? ADORABLE! _ I smiled at her and walked over to the trunk as she got off of it, grabbing the handle I dragged it from the room, Parvati got Hedwig and followed.

"Err, Aunt Petunia, we're um leaving now." I called out, her voice replied

"Ok, see you next summer." I frowned, strange lady that one. I made my way slowly to Parvati's car and she opened the trunk, with increasing effort I was able secure it into the back of her car. She passed me the keys and got into the passenger side, picking up the hint that I were to drive again I got into the car and drove off, I guess I was driving a bit too fast because I couldn't help but notice Parvati clutching the seatbelt with her life, so I decided to slow down a tad.

Arriving outside the Patil estate I pulled into the garage and got out of the car and opened the trunk, pulling out my Hogwart's things and followed Parvati up the path towards her house. She opened the front door and let me through before her. I could hear voices coming from the other room, one which was all too familiar, suddenly someone called out

"Parvati, is that you?" I looked at her, pleading for her not to tell her I was there; there was a feeling of anger starting to form in my stomach.

"Um- yeah it's just me Padma," she then turned and whispered to me, "Your room's upstairs first door to the right," I nodded and couldn't help but glare at her as I made my way pass and up the stairs, I caught the look of confusion from her on my way up. I flung myself onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, I had only been doing it for a short time when there was a knock at my door, and I looked around and saw Parvati.

"Are you ok Harry?" she asked, I looked back up at the ceiling

"Was this all a plan or something?" I asked forcefully, "A way to get me to see him, talk to him?"

"No," I looked at her again and got off the bed and walked towards her

"Yeah then is it just coincidence that he happens to be here." I hissed angrily

"Yes, it is," she replied, "And anyway, he knows you're here because he saw you getting from the car, so there's no point in hiding!"

"I prefer it up here."

"I told him why you weren't replying to his letters, and he surprisingly understands," I advanced on her a bit more, I could tell I was making her slightly nervous

"And what other things have you been telling him, hmmm, my arm perhaps," I continued angrily

"You know I wouldn't tell him things like that." she said looking up at me as I still advanced upon her, I looked at her for a second before stopping and turning away, walking to the window I stared out at the lawn, not really seeing it but thinking, I continued this until Parvati interrupted my musing

"Harry?"

"What?" I said a little more forcefully than intended, because Parvati quickly stepped back.

"Umm, nothing," she whispered, I sighed and walked over to my trunk which was on its side from when I dropped it in my temper; I kicked it upright and opened it, I don't know what I was exactly looking fro, I was just trying to find something to distract me from the fact that Parvati was staring at me. I heard her sigh and I turned to look at her, she was staring out the window just say I was doing moments before, I think she felt me staring at her because she looked at me with a 'can-I-help-you' sort of look.

"So are you going to come down stairs or not?" she asked

"Do I have to?" I replied in what hadn't meant to be a whiney voice.

"Depends on what your going to see down there, they don't care who's around," she shuddered, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok let's go."

We walked into the living room to find Padma on Ron's lap, and Ron making a feast of Padma's neck, Parvati cleared her throat loudly and they sprung up in surprise.

"Err, hi Harry," Ron said uncomfortably, I nodded in response

"So…how's Fred and George's joke shop going?" I asked

"Pretty good actually, they're raking in the money, they give mum and dad part of It." he said,

"Great," I replied, sitting down on the edge of the couch, the conversation began to get casual when Ron stood up and said he's better get home and pack. I turned to Parvati

"Um, I'm just going to go upstairs for a bit ok?" I asked, she nodded, and I headed back up the stairs and into the room that I was taking refuge and sat down on the bed and looked around my surroundings, my eyes fell upon the black box that Aunt Petunia gave me. I picked it up and took the lid off, the box magically expanded to the size of my Hogwarts trunk, this greatly surprised me because I'd never thought Aunt Petunia would have kept something from the wizard world for so long, and by the looks of the box it had to be as old as me. Inside the box was an assortment of old photographs, an old broomstick, a bottle of perfume that looks as though it had been used a fair few times and to my surprise a pensive. A letter was what I was drawn to first, it looked the newest out of everything in the box, it wasn't ragged it was fresh and crisp, unfolding it I began to read.

_Dear Harry_

_Throughout the years I have been collecting an array of things from your childhood that may help you get to know your parents further more. There are a few things that may need to be sorted out that you may be confused about, for the past seventeen years I have been keeping in touch with to your headmaster without your Uncle knowing, he tells me all of what happens when you are at your school. I'm sorry for making your life as miserable as I did because if I didn't I'm sure Vernon would have left me. Albus Dumbledore helped me store all the memories of your parents as I could in the pensive that you may see in front of you, there are some of Albus's memories in there also. It may seem to you that I am a heartless woman but I assure you that the death of your mother, my sister hurts me to this very day, she wasn't a freak as I said to the time in the hut where Vernon took us to escape the letters that were being sent to you, but I must admit that I did envy Lily at times. I am also sorry for lying to you about your parents death, it was very wrong I just thought that it would have caused you to be depressed. Look through the box, it will help you get the memories you have long forgotten._

_Love_

_Aunt Petunia_

I put the letter aside and began to rummage through the trunk, some things had little tags on them that told what they were and who they belonged to. I picked up a stuffed toy, which by the tag was a present to me when I was born; it had a faint smell of that of a child's cot. I picked up a bottle of perfume and sprayed a bit to smell

**FLASHBACK**

Lilly Potter was cradling her son in her arms singing him softly to sleep, the song was a well known muggle Nursery Rhyme, and she smells of sweet Lavender, her voice is soft, smooth and comforting as little Harry's eyelids droop from tiredness.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I put the perfume bottle down, having just remembered for the first time my mother, I could remember what she sounded like and how she smelt almost as though she were there with me now, I quickly snatched up the letter from Aunt Petunia _look in the box, it will help you get the memories you have long forgotten. _I began searching through again, and picked up the broomstick

**FLASHBACK**

Little Harry was zooming through the air on a broomstick, being supported by someone he could not see, they turned and the baby let out a small cry of excitement. They headed towards the ground where a beautiful lady with long red hair was standing, Harry was passed to her and he was able to see who had supported him on his exciting flight, James Potter stood next to his broom, tall with jet black messy hair, he reached forward and tickled Harry who giggled, James looked up at Lilly

"He's going to be a great flier, I can feel it now," he said

"And he'll be a boy to be proud of," Lilly replied

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I picked up the pile of photographs that took up most of the space in the trunk; they were jumbled up with a mixture of wizard and muggle photos, looking through them they were mostly of my mother and father who were waving at me, there were some I'd never seen before and some I have. There was only one thing left inside the trunk, the pensive lifting it from inside the trunk I moved it to the floor and sat down, drawing out my wand I touched the substance within it, a memory came floating up, my parents wedding, without hesitating I put my hand into the silvery substance and I was instantly jolted forward.

It was an outside area, filled with acres of green grass; there was a large arch that created an aisle dividing the families, music started and I turned to see my mother, looking incredibly happy walking towards my equally happy father, my mother was being led by who I could only guess was my grandfather, I went up the aisle towards where the priest was doing the vows, I looked at the best man, Sirius who was smiling at Lilly and James. The priest called for the rings, they were brought forth by a man who looked familiar, he had two light scars running diagonally down his face, it was Lupin! My mother and father kiss and turn to walk down the aisle.

Pulling out of the pensive I sat there with a familiar burning sensation in my throat and my eyes had begun to sting, no matter how much I tried to stop, the salty tears just ran softly down my cheeks, I pulled my knees to my chest and put my head in my hands, that was when I felt someone put their arm around me. I knew it was Parvati but I was determined not to look at her, I kept my head down

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked in hushed tones, I kicked out and nudged the pensive, I saw a shadow of a memory burst up and the voice of my mother and father emerged out of no-where, "Oh," Parvati murmured softly, I took a few calming breathes before I wiped my eyes and cleared my throat before I looked up at Parvati, who was staring at the memory in the pensive, I cleared my throat once more

"I just wish I could have known them a bit longer you know," I muttered, "Have more memories," The arm that was around my shoulders tightened as she held me closer

"I know Harry, it's unfair," she whispered.

I don't know how long we sat there but it was while, we only separated when we heard Padma coming up the stairs. I packed everything back in to the black trunk which shrunk as soon as I'd put on the lid. I'd somehow managed to make room to fit it into my Hogwarts trunk. Maybe another time I will open it again.

**Please review. review Review ReViEw REVIEW! I need reviews, my friend has over 20 sobs and please my other story "Pondered Through Seasons" please!**


	5. Catfights

My Life Alone

When I awoke the next day I couldn't help but feel squeamish about what had happened yesterday, I crawled out from under the covers and made the bed, walking over to my trunk I pulled out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, quickly pulling on my black converse hi-tops that were given to me last Christmas by Hermione I snuck downstairs as quietly as I could hoping to be able to sneak out and get my motorbike from the park before anyone else woke up. But when I arrived downstairs, I saw a dark haired girl sitting at the kitchen table sipping her coffee, I walked in uncomfortably, she looked around and smiled.

"Hey Harry," she said, nodding I sat down opposite her, trying to figure out if it was Parvati or Padma, catching my gaze she looked up and smiled again.

"It's Padma," she said amusedly, I nodded and smiled embarrassed, hearing movement upstairs we both looked up at the ceiling, next second Parvati came downstairs, still in her pyjamas, our eyes followed her into the kitchen where she sat down with her head in her hands, Padma smiled and shook her head.

"So how do people tell you two apart outside school?" I asked curiously, Parvati and Padma looked at each other, Padma answered

"I have lighter hair, Parvati's dyed hers a few darker shades," she said looking at Parvati, "and she has a pierced belly button." I nodded, and looked at Parvati who was holding her head up with her hand and had her eyes closed.

"If you're so tired go back to bed!" Padma said scornfully to her sister, Parvati opened her eyes and glared at her

"I can't, I couldn't sleep at all last night, so I doubt I'll be able to fall asleep if I go back,"

"Welcome to my world," I muttered, but Padma continued

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Parvati rolled her eyes

"Because _Mother_," She said annoyed, "There are people today I'd rather not see, one person in particular and I was thinking of ways to avoid them,"

"Who are you trying to avoid?" I asked

"Seamus," she muttered, I shot Padma a confused expression, picking up on it she answered the unasked question

"They were going out and he cheated on her with an older girl."

"She was only a year older," Parvati muttered darkly

"Who was it?" I asked

"Cho Chang," Padma said, Parvati stared moodily at the table's surface,

"Ravenclaw slut," she murmured, Padma glared at her

"Oi!" she said angrily, while I swallowed a laugh.

The trip to King's Cross was short, Padma had rung up the taxi service and we arrived at the station much better than I had in fourth year when the fireworks had gone off and crookshanks had gone crazy clawing his way up the drivers leg. I brought three trolley's over to the girls and helped them load their trunk onto them. Walking casually to the barrier, dividing platform 9 and 10, slipping through quickly, we arrived right in front of the train, its usual smoke billowing out of it and smothering around the people who were crowded around, waiting for to board, those who were already on were fighting over carriages and seats. Parvati and I wheeled our trolleys along until we were able to find an a less over crowded doorway in order to push our trunks in without being pushed ourselves, it took a while to get them in securely so that they wouldn't come back down on us as soon as we turned around, suddenly a voice erupted from behind me that was a little too familiar.

"Hello Harry," turning around I came face to face with no other than Cho Chang, folding my arms I looked at her

"What are you doing here didn't you finish last year?" I asked coldly

"I'm dropping off my younger sister, she's starting this year," she said.

"Hey Harry, Ron and Padma have saved us a compartment," Parvati had just walked out beside me; there was a thick tension that surrounded us. Cho was first to recover

"Well, well Parvati Patil and Harry Potter never would have thought," she said with a smirk,

"No I haven't got a boyfriend Cho but I'll tell you when I do, maybe you can fuck him next," she said scathingly, Cho smirked

"Don't blame me if your boyfriend ran to me for excitement," Cho said calmly, "I gave Seamus something on more than one occasion that you could never give him." Parvati acted so quickly that I had barely anytime to register what she was going to do until it was too late.

SMACK!

Parvati had slapped Cho as hard as she could across the face, Cho staggered backwards, next thing she lunged at Parvati, Parvati withdrew quickly with a hand to her face, removing it I saw two pink scratches down her face, next thing they were at each other hitting, scratching and punching everything within reach. As soon as Parvati came within reach I grabbed her around the waist and hauled her away from Cho, but this didn't stop her, she was still trying to get back and continue trying the catfight, I threw her over my shoulder which made it impossible for her to continue fighting, carrying her onto the train I looked to see where Ron had saved the compartment, I saw a girl with long red hair walking a little way in front of us.

"Hey Ginny!" She turned around

"Hey Harry," she said looking Parvati who I was still holding, "Err, Hi Parvati,"

"Hi, Ginny," Parvati replied, "Harry can I get down now please,"

"Nope," I told her, "I'm not putting you down until the train is moving," Parvati sighed and kicked me in the thigh, I knew where she was aiming for so I took hold of her ankles, to stop her from doing it with more precise aim and turned to Ginny.

"Do you know where Ron is?" I asked

"Yeah, he's two compartments down but you better knock first who knows what they're doing," she said amused. Thanking her I moved down the train more too where she said, unable to use my hands I knocked on the door with my foot, Padma answered,

"Oh Harry, Parvati what are you doing?" she asked

"What am I doing?" Parvati replied outraged, "It's more what he's doing!" I rolled my eyes and entered the compartment, throwing Parvati down onto the seat; the train lurched and started moving slow from the platform. I looked at Parvati who still had the dark pink scratches down her face and a bleeding lip.

"Oh my God Pav, what happened?" Padma asked shocked, staring down at her sister.

"She got into a fight with Cho Chang," I muttered, smiling. Parvati crossed her arms in a huff and glared out the window, Padma shook her head and sat down next to Ron

"Why did you get into a fight, that proves nothing Parvati?"

"She provoked me, so I slapped her,"

"She provoked you, that's all!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW, FUCK YOU'VE NEVER BEEN CHEATED ONE, YOU FEEL THAT YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN TO YOU, SO YOU DON'T EVEN TRY!"

With that she stormed from the compartment, without a backwards glance, leaving Padma sitting there as though she had been slapped upon the face just as Cho had.

**Sorry it took so long, I will try and have the next chapter up quicker, I have big plans for this story believe me! I can't wait to continue, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Nostalgiafallen**


	6. Attention

My Life Alone

Attention

They had quite a few visitors on the way to Hogwarts, Hermione walked in five minutes, looking slightly dishevelled, complaining loudly about Slytherins with no brain and all muscles. Neville and Dean visited for about five minutes, Dean hastily explaining to Padma that he had no idea about Seamus and Cho, trembling slightly under Padma's stare. It was only when Hermione, Ron and Padma had left for the Prefects compartment that I saw Parvati again. She walked cautiously into the room and sat opposite me looking out the window. I got up, sat next to her and turned her head towards me, pulling out my wand I healed her swollen lip and scratched cheeks; she gave me a small smile and turned to look out the window again

Through the windows I could see that it had gotten very dark and Parvati had fallen into a light doze, I prodded her softly, she stirred a little bit but did not awaken, I prodded her more sharply and she jumped as though my finger was carrying a current of electricity.

"I wasn't asleep," she mumbled, running her fingers through her hair and blinking the sleep out of her eyes, I shook my head

"We're almost there, we should get ready." She nodded and stood up to open her trunk, suddenly the train gave a forceful lurch causing Parvati to be thrown backwards right onto my lap,

"Why hello," I said as she struggled to get up, when she finally managed she turned away from me sporting a rather pink face.

We were shoved here and there as we tried to find the train doors, Hedwig was hooting dully after being woken up with the shrieking and shouting of the immature second and third years. We came across a bunch of first years looking around not exactly sure what to do, Parvati looked at me and I rolled my eyes nodding, Parvati strolled up to the first years and pointed the new students to a large silhouette that surprisingly couldn't be heard through the mill of students, we tried to hurry to the nearest carriage, but we were soon being jostled apart, I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the thestrals, once we were inside we collapsed onto the seats

"I swear it gets more and more crowded every year," I muttered.

We walked through the high doors into the Great Hall; a lot of students were already seated at their appropriate house, I heard Parvati giggled so I turned to her

"What?" I asked suspicious, she looked at me as though I was crazy

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed?" she asked

"Noticed what?"

"All the girls,"

"What about them," I asked perplexed

"They're all staring at you!"

I looked around and saw that she was quite right.

"But there's been nothing about me in the papers or anything, nothing bad," I said, Parvati rolled her eyes

"You know, for someone so stupid how exactly did you get past You-know-who?"

I glared at her and looked around, "But it seems no-one's staring at you," I instantly regretted what I said, Parvati flung out her arm connecting it with he middle of my stomach, but it hurt her, more than it hurt me, she brought her arm quickly back to her

"Ow," she muttered, I laughed, I reached and ruffled her hair,

"Ew," she said, "my hairs like your now,"

"Yeah but your not as stunning I am,"

"Not too modest," I rolled my eyes and turned to look around the Great Hall again, I was met by the eyes of everyone else

"Do you realise Parvati that everyone in the hall is staring at us," she looked around and quickly tried to straighten her hair,

"What should we do?" she whispered, I grinned quickly and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, she glanced at me arm and glared up at me

"Payback," I whispered back in her ear. The sorting went for about 15 minutes, 10 new Gryffindor.

We all looked up at the head table as our wizened headmaster got to his feet.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he boomed, "Many speeches could be made in this time, but I like you I am rather peckish, Dig in,"

Everyone cheered as he sat down, I pulled every food I could see towards me, Ron and Hermione moved down towards us, as soon as they were seated Ron pulled a large plate of lamp chops towards him and started wolfing them down as fast as he could, looked upon disgusted by Hermione and Parvati. Hermione then turned to Parvati

"You know Parvati; if in years to come Padma and Ron get married, then you're going to be his sister-in-law and you'll have to watch him eat like this more often!"

Everyone burst out laughing at the look on Parvati's face, Ron was the first to speak

"C'mon Hermione it's a bit early to be thinking about that stuff isn't it?"

"Ron it's our last year at Hogwarts it's not early for anything." She replied

Now it was Ron's turn to be laughed at, they were soon interrupted by Professor Dumbledore, who stood up and cleared his throat.

"Just a few things before we toddle off to bed, the older students should be familiar with this speech, so they can let there minds wander as I make it once more."

Harry turned and looked up at the enchanted ceiling as Dumbledore made the same speech.

"I would like to introduce two new Defence Against the Dark Arts, no you didn't mishear me two professors, may I introduce Professor Gough and Professor Adamson,"

Everyone clapped still partly surprised about the two new teachers.

"Now I know what you thinking, why on earth do we have two teachers?"

There was a murmur of agreement around the hall, Dumbledore cleared his throat again

"Due to the dark times ahead of us, I have thought to properly train you up, for those in years 1-7 will have Professor Gough on a regular basis, but those in year 6 and 7 will having extra classes with Professor Adamson, for she specialises in muggle defences, If the years 1-5 could please exit the hall, Professor Adamson would like to address the older years, off to bed with you now," There was a rumble of noise from the student as they stood up and exited, some of them were obvious to state their annoyance of not being able to stay and listen with the 6th and 7th years. When the students had all disappeared Professor Adamson addressed the rest.

"As Professor Dumbledore said," she started, "I will be teaching you everything you know in muggle defence such as simple muggle defence, how to defend yourself from punches and maybe how to throw punches, we will then continue onto kick and finally, muggle devices. Such as swords, guns, cross bows and daggers, I would not expect you to use these things from day to day, actually I forbid you to use them outside classes, I am here to help you defend yourself against Voldemort and death-eaters," There was an intake of gasps around the room, ignoring them she continued, "You may be thinking right now 'how can we fit this in our time table,' well the answer is this you will no longer have astronomy or History of Magic,"

There was a collective cheer around the room as the new Professor sat down, everyone quietened down as Dumbledore stood again.

"Wee there you have, it is now time for you to join your fellow students, goodnight,"

I left the table with Ron, Parvati and Hermione, my head full of thoughts of the new class with Professor Adamson.

**Hey guys, thanks for he reviews, but I'm still hoping that I get more?**

**hopeful expression Anyway sorry for the delay I couldn't think of anything. I'm hoping the 7th chapter will come quicker.**


	7. Classes

My Life Alone

Classes

I woke up with the light burning heavily into my eyes from an open window, rubbing them I stretched and yawned, getting wearily to my feet and stumble to my open trunk. Taking my time to get ready I finally arrived at the Great Hall. Today was the first day of classes, I was sitting eating breakfast with Hermione and Ron when Parvati stormed in, her temper making a lot of people in the hall turn and stare, she slammed herself down beside me and glared at the table top.

"Something wrong?" I asked her

"No," she snapped

"Really, you come to breakfast this way often then?" She glared at me and turned back to the table. I stared at her waiting for her to reply, when she didn't I tried talking to her again.

"So, what's up," I asked

"Nothing Harry!" she half yelled, but I wasn't giving up

"You can't just tell me nothing's wrong when you come storming down here and glare at anyone who talks!"

"I just met up with Lavender, that's all." She muttered

I was about to ask what she meant when Lavender herself walked in the Hall, hand in hand with Seamus, "Oh," I muttered, I noticed that Seamus and Lavender were coming closer and closer to us when Lavender actually steered Seamus to a us, I quickly grabbed Parvati's hand, she gazed at me then at my hand.

"Confusion works best upon the enemy," I muttered, she opened her mouth to say something when she was rather rudely interrupted

"Parvati, I like haven't seen you in ages girl," Lavender said pulling Seamus closer to her, I moved my hand, that was still holding onto Parvati's onto the table in clear view for Seamus and Lavender to see, I saw their eyes flicker towards it for a second before snapping back to Parvati.

"Anyway I was wondering if you were going to walk with us to Herbology?"

Parvati opened her mouth to reply but I quickly overrode her.

"Didn't you say you were walking with me…babe?" I asked, Parvati seriously looked as though she were about to laugh but fought it

"Oh yeah that's right, sorry Lavender," They nodded and turned to walk away, Seamus was still keeping a close eye on us, I could tell that he didn't believe us so I quickly leant forward and locked lips with Parvati I could tell she was surprised, so I pulled away quickly. I moved and glanced over her shoulder to see Seamus eating breakfast with a glare similar to the one Parvati had before, but when I turned Parvati was gazing at the table, blushing more how she did on the train.

"I had to do that you?" I told her

"I know," she muttered in return

We left the table a short while after breakfast, while we were walking down to the greenhouses we noticed that we were being followed looking around, we saw Seamus storming after us pretty much dragging Lavender with him, before I could warn Parvati they had caught up to us.

"Harry, can I talk to you now?" I looked from him to Parvati and back again, and shrugged, I followed Seamus until I couldn't see Parvati anymore.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly, he turned to me

"What's going on between you and Parvati?" he replied looking at me in what he thought was a stern face, I rolled my eyes and folded my arms

"Don't think that's any of your business now is it?" I said emotionlessly, Seamus glared at me.

"Tell me Potter or I will make you," he threatened, far from making me scared it made me laugh

"What are you going to do Seamus?" I asked in high spirits, "But I'm sure you consider yourself stronger than Voldemort I guess," He glared at me more, suddenly he lunged, but quickly I stepped to the side causing him to tumble to the ground, I pulled out my wand and muttered a spell to make him hover a few feet from the ground.

"Now, you listen to me and you listen good," I spat, "If you don't leave Parvati alone, if you keep hurting her, you will have me to answer to, understand?"

Seamus struggled, "Let me go," he gasped

"Understand?"

"I said let me go," I jerked my wand and he slammed into the nearest tree

"And I said do you understand?"

"OK!" He yelled

"Good," I said, "You want to get down now?" He squirmed

"Yes," he muttered

"Fine," I took the spell off him causing him fall from the point I had him right down the tree, when he landed he looked worse for wear, with twigs and leaves and his hair, mud from where he'd landed when he lunged at me and a rip in his robe.

"Now that we've understood each other I must move off," With that I turned on my heel, and walked off leaving a crumpled Seamus at the foot of the tree.

When I got back to Parvati I saw Lavender talking to her non-stop as though nothing was wrong, Parvati on the other hand was looking mighty bored. As soon as I got there she looked at me as though I were a savoir. Lavender on the other hand looked behind me

"Where's Seamus?" she asked, I looked at Parvati then back at Lavender

"He needed a little time to think about things," I told her with a grin. I saw Parvati give a confused look where Seamus and I had gone, While we were continuing our way to the Greenhouse (Lavender had gone to find Seamus) Parvati whispered to me

"What did you do?"

"I'll tell you later," We looked up and were greeted by a very cheerful Professor Sprout.

"Ok seventh years welcome back," chirped Sprout, "Today we will be pruning Poisonous Tommotrunks, you will need your Dragon Hide gloves for protection, for if the tentacles sting you, where ever you were stung will develop into an itchy red rash, now seeing as all the house are combined randomly this year, I will divide you into pairs myself," Everyone looked nervously at each other, as Sprout cleared her throat, "Abbot, Thomas; Goyle, Weasley; Patil, Potter;" I grinned at Parvati, "Malfoy, Granger," I looked between Hermione, who was glaring at the Professor and Malfoy who was staring off into space in apparent deep thought, "Finnigan, Crabbe," Parvati and I stifled our laughter as we watched Crabbe and Seamus walk to their table, Crabbe looking menacing and Seamus looking nervous, Sprout finished the pairings with, "Parkinson, Brown," sending Parvati into high spirits. As we were working on the Tommotrunks Parvati looked up at me

"So……?" she asked

"So…… what?" I replied, trying to reach a tentacle that was swinging out of my grasp giggling, "Damn these things, did Sprout tell you they made noises,"

"Yes, you obviously weren't listening," she said smartly, I stuck my tongue out at her, "Child," she muttered. "Anyway what did you do to Seamus?"

"I'll sugarcoat it, made him fall in the mud, slammed him far up and tree and made him fall, while telling him to leave you alone," She smiled and pulled me into a slight hug before turning back to the Tommotrunk.

The bell for the end of Herbology, it couldn't have come more thankfully in my opinion, Parvati was laughing all the way up to the castle

"What I found funny is that you can teach Seamus a lesson and make him leave me alone, but you can't get your wand back from a giggling Tommotrunk!" she giggled

"Oh shut your face," I muttered, I turned to Hermione

"How was your lesson with Malfoy," I asked, she frowned for a second looking confused

"Well, it was different, really different," she said, "I mean the only time he talked was when he was asking me to pass something, and even when he did that was he really polite and he did help me when a tentacle wrapped around my wrist and glove really tight," I looked at Parvati, who was wearing the same expression as Hermione had, next thing we heard footsteps coming up behind us, turning we saw Malfoy, walking by himself up to Hogwarts, he was once again deep in thought, he passed us and hurried through the castle doors, shrugging it off I turned to Hermione again

"What do we have now?" I asked

"Defense against the Dark Arts," she replied instantly, I rolled my eyes

"Which one?"

"Oh, the one with Professor Gough" she said

"You'll have to get into a habit of saying it you know," I told her

"What Me? What about you," she said thunderstruck

"You're just going to memorize it anyway, so I can just ask you all the time," Before she could answer back we heard a yell from behind us, turning around we saw Ron sprinting to catch up to us.

"I swear if I ever have to pair up with Goyle again I am going to scream." Ron yelled

"Don't chuck a fit now Ron," Parvati said,

"I am NOT throwing a fit!" Ron snapped.

**Hey guys it came quicker than expected, which is cool. I'm quite proud of it, a bit more than a week HOW COOL.**

**All reviews are welcome, AND I MEAN ALL.**

**ta ta, nostalgiafallen  
**


	8. Professor Gough adn Stizards

My Life Alone

Professor Gough

As we walked into the DADA classroom we were surprised to see that all the desks had been cleared away, standing in the middle of the clear floor was Professor Gough. As everyone filed in he took his time to look from one student to the other as though calculating them up, I watched this for a while, but when he looked at me I instantly looked away out of instinct, it was more than likely that he was using Legilimens to see what the students were thinking, and I didn't exactly want him to see, that was my business and only mine. Once everyone was settled Professor Gough spoke

"It's good to see you all here," His voice was low and smooth, "As you can see, I removed all the desks to the sides of the classroom," He looked around again catching everyone's gaze but once again I was determined not to let him catch mine. "I will be pairing you off randomly so that we can practice duelling, any questions, it's quite simple?" It wasn't surprising to see Hermione's hand fly up into the air.

"You haven't stated what kind of curses we are to inflict on each other?"

"You are to do any curse that sees fit, I doubt that if you do come face to face with Voldemort," there was an intake of gasps around the class, "I doubt he will tell you which curse he doesn't want you to use on him, but for now lets just say anything but the unforgivables, I don't want to be the one to teach you to kill." Everyone looked at each other, "I will divide you, as I said, into pairs," He pulled out a list of names, Weasley, Goyle," Ron swelled up, and looked as though he was about to yell, "Crabbe, Malfoy; Potter; Granger," (a/n haha you thought I was going to put him with parvati again, didn't you, DIDN'T YOU? insane laughter coughsplutter (clears throat, continues typing)) I gave Hermione the thumbs up, "Bulstrode, Patil," I saw Parvati get up with a grimace, Hermione and I gave her a sympathetic look as Gough continued to call out names.

"Please separate into your partners," he said finally

Hermione and I stood up and faced each other,

"Just don't kill me, ok Harry?"

The lesson was going quite well, if you count Hermione getting so pissed off about getting her spells and curses deflects that she threw her wand at my head. Parvati on the other hand looked quite bored as she stood and watched Bulstrode being blasted backwards, not realising that she had her wand turned around the wrong way and was really blasting herself. I turned back to face Hermione who was looking over at Malfoy and Crabbe with amusement plastered all over her face.

Malfoy was holding Crabbe down with a spell that made Crabbe, who was unable to get back on his feet, glare up at Malfoy with pure contempt. My concentration was lost when someone very large went hurtling over my head and hit the bookshelf causing a number of books to collapse down as they fell. Professor Gough went racing over to the person on the ground who turned out to be Millicent Bulstrode, apparently she had blasted herself backwards with an incredible amount of force, but insisted it was Parvati, who just rolled her eyes.

**A/N I am so sorry it has taken me so long, I had the biggest mental blockage I have ever experienced in my life, but believe me the next one will hopefully come in the next couple of weeks. Once again to those who read my story and enjoy them I AM SO SORRY**


	9. Professor Gough and Stizards Part 2

My Life Alone

Professor Gough and Stizards Continuing

The lesson after lunch was Transfiguration, Ron, Hermione, Parvati and I made our way up to the classroom, where the class was scattered around each looking as though they'd rather not go in at all.

What's going on?" Hermione asked Neville Longbottom who had just raced away from the door.

"Peeves is in there, throwing inkwells at anyone who stands in the doorway." he said fretfully, next thing an inkwell came whizzing out of the room crashing at Professor McGonagall's feet who was on her way up the stairs. As soon as the inkwell smashed, splattering her robes, her mouth became incredibly thin and stormed into the room, next thing Peeves came whizzing out so fast that he flew straight into the banner, cursing loudly amidst the laughter of the student he sped off without a backwards glance. As everyone filed into the classroom (Neville managed to slip on the ink in the doorway) I couldn't help but notice how please McGonagall seemed with her encounter with Peeves. When everyone found seats she cleared her throat, making everyone fall silent at once. A few minutes later they were set to their task transfiguring a normal stick into a lizard, even though McGonagall told them that this was one of the easiest things they had to do this year, it was still rather difficult. Half way through the lesson Hermione made a slight noise of excitement, looking over at her we saw that she had succeeded in turning her stick into a live lizard, earning her 10 points, she was then told to help the people who were struggling. The next sound I heard was from Parvati, but this time it was a noise of disappointment, I turned to her and saw her looking sadly at what she had created. It was still a stick but it had grown four scale like legs and it was currently running repeatedly into her pencil case, lifting it up she said, "my poor stizard," I snorted with laughter, quickly receiving the feathered part of her quill jam into my ear.

"Urgh, love you too," I said sarcastically as I rubbed my ear, several people turned around and sniggered, feeling my cheeks I went back to transfiguring my stick, while Parvati attempted to right her lizard or stick depending on which direction she could manage easiest. Everyone was pleased to hear the bell ring in the end.

"Did anyone else's stick only grow a tail?" Ron asked uncertainly

"Mine grew four legs but nothing more," Parvati said gloomily

"Mine was still the colour of the stick, but other than that a did alright," I muttered

"Mine went-," Hermione started, but Ron interrupted her,

"Yeah we know how yours went."

All in all it wasn't a bad day as we trouped back up to the common room to start on our homework for the night, which surprisingly wasn't that much at all.

**A/N Sorry about the last chapter, this was meant to be in the same chapter as the 8th but I think I pressed the wrong file so yeah, this is the second part chapter 8. Please review, and don't worry loyal readers the next chapter is up and running, and for those waiting for Parvati and Harry to get together it's not long now. So, yeah PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Lucretia

My Life Alone

Lucretia

I lay in bed staring through the gap of the curtain unable to sleep, rolling onto my stomach I pummelled my pillow to make it more comfortable, rolling onto my back again I sank back into the heavily bashed pillows, achieving no comfort what so ever. I turned sharply to my side and groaned in annoyance, a sleepy voice came from the bed next to me

"Harry, of you can't sleep go downstairs and do something, rather than making noises that wake the REST of us up."

"….ok…." I said swinging my legs over the side of the bed and standing up. Stretching I looked around for something to do, my eyes fell on my new Defence Against the Dark Arts book for Gough's class, shrugging I picked up the book, it was better than nothing. I walked slowly down the stairs, flicking the pages randomly as I looked for a topic that interested me, as I found one I began to read, which wasn't exactly the best idea, three steps from the bottom, I tripped and stumbled down, landing sprawled at the bottom.

"Ow, fuck." I muttered wincing as I got to my feet.

"Are you drunk again?" came an all too familiar voice, looking around I spotted Parvati in an armchair by the fire with her wand out. Ignoring her comment I asked

"What are you doing here this time of night?"

"I couldn't sleep,"

"Neither," I flopped down in the armchair beside her.

"Why do you have your wand out?" I asked confused, she pointed to a motionless scaly stick in front of her.

"I just can't get it right!" she exclaimed, "I've been trying for two freaking hours!" I smiled slightly.

"You're pushing yourself too hard." I said calmly, she sighed, dropped her wand next to the stick and leaned back in the seat.

"So anyway, what are you doing, besides trying to fly without a broomstick?" she asked turning to me with a smile. Laughing sarcastically I replied

"Couldn't sleep so I came down here to read," motioning to the book in my hand.

We sat for a while in silence, listening to the distant sounds of owls hooting in the Forbidden Forest. Next thing, Parvati stood and stretched, looking around the common room.

"There's nothing to do in this place." she muttered

"Well you could always go back to your 'stizard'" I suggested. She shot me a scornful look and turned her back to me, starting to walk around the room, stopping here and there to look at something.

Sighing, I flipped the book in my hands over and opened it to the page I had previously been inspecting.

"Wandless Magic," Parvati said leaning over my shoulder to see what I was reading.

"Yeah, sounds useful." I replied, she shrugged in agreement

"You have to be pretty powerful to do it though," she said, pointing to a significant line in the text.

"Who said I'm not?" I asked slyly, looking at her. It just dawned on me exactly how close we actually were, her hair was slipping slowly past her shoulders as she read. It was as though she felt me staring at her because she turned to face me.

"What's up?" she asked, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Um, nothing." I muttered embarrassed, next thing we heard

a strangled yell and after that thudding footsteps running down the steps from the boys dormitory, next thing, Neville appeared frantically looking around he spotted me and Parvati he said

"Harry, quick we need your help!" glancing at a confused Parvati I hurried after Neville. Racing through the door I found Ron standing on the window sill as a large spider scuttled innocently around the floor. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the situation before me, there was Ron whimpering as he looked at the spider on the floor, there was Dean and Seamus ripping the dorm apart in search of their wands, and then there was Neville flittering around near me, unsure of what to do. I got my wand from the beside table and pointed it directly at the spider, which disappeared in a faint puff of smoke. I turned to the others

"And why couldn't any of you have done that?" I asked rather annoyed.

"Because we couldn't find our wand," they all mumbled in unusion. I rolled my eyes again, "Ron, yours is under your pillow where you've put it for seven years, Dean yours is in your outside robe pocket, I can see it poking out, Neville and Seamus yours are probably still in your school bags from classes today." I looked around the room, "Now is there anything else?" I asked, they shook their heads. With that, I spun around and exited the room, slamming the door behind me as I went.

Arriving back in the common room I was hit with sudden DE JA VU, Parvati was standing on an armchair while a small snake about thirty centimetres in length circled around it on the floor.

"I tried to transfigure my stick again," she explained hurriedly.

Edging forward slowly I put my hand flat on the ground, the snake wound itself loosely around my wrist, straightening up I smiled at Parvati.

"You've created a monster," I mocked to her moving my wrist to Parvati who immediately backed away, "She won't hurt you." as though this reassured her she reached forward and stroked the snake lightly.

I awoke the next morning to the sounds of Neville, Dean, Seamus and Ron getting ready for morning classes, I rolled on my side and was contemplating whether to get up or sleep for five more minutes when a sudden voice broke my train of thought.

"HARRY!"

"GAH," I yelled accidentally slipping off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. "What!" It was Ron

"There's a snake!" he exclaimed, pointing at the bed post where the snake, who Parvati named Lucretia, was winding herself up it.

"Yeah I know," I said, rubbing my elbows as I got up.

"What you mean 'you know'?" Ron said his eyes not leaving the snake.

"I know," I said frustrated, "because she's mine,"

"She's…….yours?" Ron shot back confused, "But she wasn't there when you came OR last night."

I rolled my eyes, and explained to Ron briefly boy Lucretia came about as we headed down to breakfast.

Arriving in the Great Hall, I flung myself onto the bench and piled my plate full of food. After a while Hermione and Parvati came down, sitting either side of me they smiled. I shot a confused look between them, Parvati was first to speak.

"Your in trouble," she beamed at me, her dark eyes sparkling.

"By who?" I replied confused, "I only just got up!"

"By Lavender." Hermione said shortly, equally as amused as Parvati.

Before I could answer I heard a shrill voice behind me

"Harry Potter!" I spun slowly around and replied sarcastically

"Lavender Brown." She glared at me with her hands on her hips

"I heard what you did to my Seamus,"

"Did you, that's nice." I turned back around to my breakfast but that didn't stop her.

"Well I can tell you that Seamus and I aren't happy!"

I turned back to her, "I didn't do anything to you!" I said incredulously

"He's my boyfriend and I-,"

"If your boyfriend," I interrupted her calmly, "Has a problem, he can come and take it up with me himself, instead of sending his girlfriend to do all his dirty work." Lavender glared at me before stalking away to the end of the table.

After breakfast was finished we headed to the third floor for our first lesson of Charms. As we walked into the classroom, we were greeted cheerfully by Professor Flitwick.

"Good morning Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Patil,"

"Morning," we all replied.

"Wouldn't it have been easier just to say 'Morning all'?" Ron mumbled as we took our seats in the third row. We were soon joined by the rest of the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws. Parvati groaned as Padma came towards us, and sat down next to Ron. I leaned forward and asked Parvati softly

"Are you and Padma still not speaking?"

She shook her head. I haven't had time to speak to her since the train," she looked sadly at the desk surface, I was about to reply when Professor Flitwick got up and greeted the class, instead I opted to place a hand on her shoulder, she gave me a small smile when I did so. I turned to face Professor Flitwick who was explaining our lessons work, the charm 'Scriptus Exemplo' which was handy if your writing a particularly long essay, you cast a charm on your quill so that it's writes everything you say." I couldn't help but smile when Ron said

"Who needs that when you have Hermione," In which he received two sharp blows to the back of the head from Hermione and Padma.

We made our way slowly down to the dungeons, silently preparing ourselves for what lay ahead. We entered the familiar musty smell of the potions room with grim expressions. We had all taken our seats when Professor Snape swept into the classroom, slamming the door behind him. Everyone's eyes followed him as he stalked to the front of the room.

"Today class," he said in a dangerously quiet voice, "We will be learning how to make Veritaserum a highly useful when dealing with people inclined to lying," his cold gaze fell on me as he said this, "However I highly doubt any of you will get it right. One false move with this potion and it will take on the alchemical properties of a powerful poison which gets stronger the bigger the mistake. Your instructions are on the board, separate into partners and get to work.

I partnered with Ron. When we finished collecting up our ingredients we moved to the cauldron which was situated right behind Crabbe and Malfoy's worktable, Ron groaned.

"The fates are against me," he muttered, I grinned.

Everyone worked relatively quietly, the only whispers in the room were coming from Pansy Parkinson and her partner, but being Slytherin, Snape pretended he couldn't hear them and let them continue. It was 15 minutes until the end of the lesson that Ron and I looked up from our potion for the first time, it was to our surprise to Crabbe and Malfoy muttering furiously between each other. Malfoy started to stir the potion with a simple spell, when a smug looking Crabbe murmured one last thing to Malfoy, who turned to him with rage plastered across his face.

"SON OF A -," Malfoy dropped his wand and lunged at Crabbe. They both fell onto the ground, he howled in pain as Malfoy slammed his fist into Crabbe's face shattering his nose. I leapt forward and grabbed Malfoy by the neck of his robes, I heard a faint ripping sound and immediately let go, instead I took hold of his shoulders wrenching him away from Crabbe.

"Get off Potter," he yelled shoving me away. He turned and pointed to Crabbe

"Never again," he threateningly, Crabbe responded by lunging back at Malfoy, his fist connected with the side of Malfoy's face, who didn't even flinch. Instead he fought back at Crabbe.

"ENOUGH!" Snape barked. With a single flick of his wand he had Malfoy and Crabbe separated, both giving each other murderous glares, Snape pointed at Malfoy, "Explain!"

"He was about to put the wrong ingredient in the potion," he replied spitefully. It was obvious Snape didn't believe him, because he went over to the cauldron and stirred the potion inside, "It's perfectly fine Mr Malfoy," Snape eyes him beadily.

"Yeah, I know it's fine!" Malfoy said heatedly, "Because I stopped him from putting it in didn't I!" Snape stared at him for a minute before turning to Crabbe.

"Hospital Wing Mr Crabbe,"

The bel signalled the end of the day. As we headed up to the Common Room before dinner, Ron was first to speak

"What the bloody hell was that all about?"

"What Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Ron rolled his eyes

"No, the other fight, didn't you see it?" he replied sarcastically

"Well he lied about the potion ingredient," she continued, ignoring Ron, "Crabbe said that Malfoy would end up just like his father no matter what he did,"

"Yeah, he said 'It's fate, you can't turn your back on fate," Parvati added.

"And that's all we picked up," Hermione said shrugging, I gazed at them in awe

"How on earth do you know that!" I said outraged, "We were right behind them and we didn't hear a thing,"

"Just indistinct muttering, but that could have been Crabbe's normal voice, I can never understand him," Ron said thoughtfully.

Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of Fred and George's extendable ears.

"You carry those around with you?" Ron said

"Well they are helpful," Parvati said honestly, Ron turned to me

"We gotta watch what we say around them from now on,"

"Oh, like anything you say would interest us Ron," Hermione said. Parvati laughed

"Quidditch, Padma, more Quidditch, Padma...no I'm really not interested."

Ron frowned at them and walked the rest of the way to the Common Room in silence.

**A/N Well there you have it, Chapter 9, I wrote it a couple of months ago to tell you the truth, just haven't been able to get time to type it up. Okay, so the next chapter is written, so i'll try and type it up whenever I can, it's neary christmas and works a bugger but i will try. The next chapter introduces the second defense against the dark arts teacher, Harry and Parvati get closer yet again which is a good thing because Parvati will need all the support she can get.**

**Please Review**

**n0s**


End file.
